custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguine (Chalkaverse-1)
Sanguine is a Makuta residing in the Chalkaverse-1 Biography Early Life Like most Makuta, Sanguine was created from a green liquid somewhere in the Matoran Universe. Like most other Makuta, she joined the Brotherhood of Makuta shortly after her creation. After the Matoran Rebellion, Sanguine was not assigned an island, unlike many of her fellow Makuta. Sanguine was one of many Makuta to have her form change to a gas, and thus had to have her armor modified by the Nynrah Ghosts, as the other Makuta did. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Abilites •Kraata Powers :•Accuracy: Sanguine is able to strike a target with a low chance of missing. :•Adaptation: Sanguine can easily adapt to her situation or surroundings. :•Anger: Sanguine is able to send a target into a rage. :•Chain Lightning: Sanguine can produce a lightning strike that can jump between targets. :•Chameleon: Sanguine has the ability to change her appearance to blend into his surroundings. :•Confusion: Sanguine is able to induce confusion in a target. :•Cyclone: Sanguine can create a cyclone. :•Darkness: Sanguine is able to generate a field of darkness. :•Density Control: Sanguine has the ability to increase or decrease her density. :•Disintegration: Sanguine can disintegrate a target, turning them into dust. :•Dodge: Sanguine is able to dodge an incoming attack with ease. :•Elasticity: Sanguine has the ability to modify his body's consistency, allowing her to gain flexibility. :•Electricity: Sanguine is able to fire bolts of electricity. :•Heat Vision: Sanguine can launch beams of heat from her eyes. :•Fear: Sanguine is able to induce terror in a target. :•Fire Resistance: Sanguine is resistant to high levels of heat. :•Fragmentation: Sanguine is able to shatter inorganic targets. :•Gravity: Sanguine has control of gravity. :•Hunger: Sanguine can leech energy from a target to use for herself. :•Ice Resistance: Sanguine is resistant to very low temperatures. :•Illusion: Sanguine can create effective illusions. :•Insect Control: Sanguine is able to mentally control a large number of insects at once. :•Laser Vision: Sanguine can fire laser beams from her eyes. :•Limited Invulnerability: Sanguine can become nearly impossible to physically harm. :•Magnetism: Sanguine can manipulate magnetic energy. :•Mind Reading: Sanguine is able to read the minds of others. :•Molecular Disruption: Sanguine is able to create a field which can disintegrate inorganic objects. :•Plasma: Sanguine has control over Plasma. :•Plant Control: Sanguine can mentally control nearby plants. :•Poison: Sanguine can poison targets. :•Power Scream: Sanguine can produce a deafening scream which can physically harm targets in the vicinity. :•Quick Healing: Sanguine can quickly heal any damage she receives. :•Rahi Control: Sanguine is able to mentally control nearby Rahi. :•Shapeshifting: Sanguine has the ability to shapeshift, limited only by the inability to change her mass. :•Silence: Sanguine can mute or deafen a target. :•Sleep: Sanguine is able to force a target into a deep sleep. :•Slows: Sanguine can slow a target's movement and thought processes. :•Sonics: Sanguine has control over sound. :•Stais Field: Sanguine can freeze a target within a stasis field. :•Teleportation: Sanguine is able to teleport to any location she has knowledge of. :•Vacuum: Sanguine can create an air-free environment. :•Weather Control: Sanguine is able to manipulate the weather at will. •Infection: Sanguine can infect Kanohi upon physical contact. •Kaita Dissolution: Sanguine can disrupt a Kaita fusion. •Telepathy: Sanguine can communicate with others telepathically. •Kraata Creation: Sanguine is able to create Kraata. •Shadow Hand: Sanguine can create a Shadow Hand, allowing her to merge the essence of whatever she grabs with herself. •Makuta Sense: Sanguine is able to sense the presence of other Makuta. Equipment Etymology “Sanguine” is a word which can refer to being optimistic or positive, to being bloodthirsty, or to the color red. However, she is also named for the Daedric Prince Sanguine.